


第二次-4

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-4

兩人很有默契的把平時上班熬夜沒睡到的份，一次把他睡個夠，在彼此的懷中醒來已是正午時分

簡單吃個東西，就又懶洋洋的賴在沙發上

知勳坐在順榮懷裡打遊戲，順榮則是拿著平板看著出差要用的文件

這是他們每個週末的日常，通常一坐就是一下午

到了黃昏，知勳忽然想起昨天答應淨漢哥的事，趕緊拉着順榮來到勝澈的店

感受到順榮充滿疑惑的眼光，尷尬的說

「我有跟你說昨天我是開著淨漢哥的車去你那的嗎？」

順榮搖頭

「呵呵，跟淨漢哥借車的代價就是……」

「帶你來給我看」淨漢發現兩人的身影，走了過來

「你就是順榮啊，真的是十點十分欸」

拉起順榮就往他的專屬座位走去

「來來來快坐下我們好好的聊一聊」

順榮慌張的用眼神想知勳求救

而知勳卻只是撓了撓頭，表示他也拿他沒辦法

其實淨漢跟順榮從未見過面，會知道彼此都要歸功於知勳

一入座淨漢就一直盯著順榮看，害的得順榮一直以為自己是不是哪裡沒有弄乾淨

窘迫的不知如何是好，以為自己就要被生吞活剝了

「呀！尹淨漢你就別再看了，人家都被你看害羞了」

因為正值工讀生交接的時段而忙碌的勝澈終於得空，看到淨漢又再捉弄人，忍不住出聲制止

「怎麼樣？吃醋啊」

「怎麼會呢，就算你看上別人我也會緊緊的把你鎖在我身邊的」

勝澈坐下一把摟住淨漢

淨漢叉起一塊蛋糕，要餵給他吃，送到嘴邊時又突然收回來放進自己嘴裡

勝澈被尹淨漢一捉弄，就皺起鼻子想自己叉一塊來吃

還沒動手漂亮的嘴就被淨漢吻了一下還沾到了他嘴上殘留的奶油

「這樣不就吃到了」淨漢得意的說

勝澈瞬間綻放了笑容

而對面被閃了一波的順榮也同時鬆了一口氣，

在一旁一直看戲的知勳，忍不住噗哧一笑，捏起順榮的臉頰

「我們順榮真傻被捉弄了也不知道呢」

勝澈看了一下時間七點，是時候了

「知勳，要不要久違的上去唱一首啊」

知勳也沒有猶豫直接走到咖啡廳中央的小舞台，選了自己想唱的歌

音樂一下就馬上引起客人的關注，熟客們都知道今天的開場很特別，很久沒有看到知勳上台了

韓東根 - 我要重寫這小說的結局

시계가 반대로 돌아가고 있어  
時間在倒轉

TV속 영화가 되감아지고 있어  
電視機裡電影在倒映

내렸던 빗물이 올라가고 있어  
落下的雨水往回升

잊었던 기억이 돌아오고 있어  
忘掉的記憶再回來

도로 위에 차들이 반대로 달리고  
路上的行車反向行進著

온 세상의 모든 게 다 거꾸로 움직여  
世界上的一切都顛倒進行著

지금 나는 계속 반대로 뒷걸음질 치며  
現在 我持續倒踩著步伐

그날의 너에게 돌아가고 있어  
向著那天的你走去

順榮看著知勳沉醉於唱歌的模樣，深深的為他著迷

就像大學時期，看著知勳熱音社表演的時候，連窗外的鐵捲門降下來都沒有發現

운명 같은 만남 너무 아픈 결말  
命運般的相遇 太悲傷的結局

난 이 소설의 끝을 다시 써보려 해  
我要重寫這小說的結尾

내 한 권의 사랑 마지막 장면엔  
我這一份愛情最後的場面

니가 있어야 해 그래야 말이 되니까  
一定要有你 那才像話

一曲終了，雖然現場少了悲傷的情緒

但知勳把他唱的很有味道，客人們都陶醉於此

「今天是星期幾」

勝澈突然出現在舞台上，和客人們互動

「星期六!!!」

「沒錯我們的星期六夜晚開始了」

一聲令下high翻天的音樂瞬間襲擊寧靜的夜晚

只要到週六的夜晚，勝澈的店就會關下鐵門，給平時的人們來個狂歡的夜晚

店裡的氣氛來到了高點，舞池中央的人們開始互相尬舞

大學時期身為舞蹈社社長的順榮也開始技癢了

知勳也在一旁用眼神鼓勵他，讓順榮走到舞池中央加入尬舞的行列

舞動著身體的順榮散發著自信的光芒，眾人都被他的舞技所吸引

知勳也看他看的入迷，突然被人推了一把，跌倒舞池中央

眾人看到知勳出現，就開始拱他跳舞

在順榮的邀約下，也放下包袱跟著音樂開始跳舞

令眾人驚訝的是平時只有唱歌的知勳，跳舞也跳的如此出眾

再舞池中知勳和順榮有默契的配合著彼此的動作

忘卻一切的煩惱就像回到大學時期一樣，一起唱歌一起跳舞，無憂無慮的

音樂到了一個段落，兩人停下動作，調整呼吸

看向彼此相視而笑，順榮更是走近知勳，一手勾住知勳的脖頸往自己一拉，深深的吻住他

知勳也勾住了他，忘情的回應

兩人的眼中只有對方，纏繞在一起的唇舌，緊緊的牽連著彼此

（分隔線～～～～～～～）

時間過得很快，順榮出差的日子到來了

這天早上知勳一直賴床死都不肯起來，順榮叫了好幾次都沒用

最後一次順榮用他的瘋狂bobo才讓知勳起床

「幾點的飛機」知勳邊懶洋洋的吃早餐邊問

「十點」

「現在幾點？」家裡離機場需要花上一個小時

「八點」

「那你還坐在那」

「再過十分鐘我就要出門了」順榮從容的在一旁喝著咖啡

「呀！那你等我一下我跟你一起出門」

知勳跳了起來用畢生最快的速度把自己打理好，才順利的和順榮一起出門

到了機場，順榮準備登機，突然賴起皮來

「我不要去了」

「安堆」

「那你跟我一起去」

「安堆，我還要工作趕快進去」把順榮轉過身，推著他到登機口

「再見bobo」

順榮可愛的嘟起嘴索吻，知勳無奈回了一個吻給他

「到了給我打電話喔」

「好啦拜拜」

又親了一下知勳才肯進入登機口，走一步就回頭看一眼，捨不得離開知勳

知勳回到公司後，認真的工作了一上午，直到午休時間結束才接到順榮的電話

「知勳吶，我到了喔」

「嗯哼」

「你要好好吃飯睡覺喔」

「嗯哼」

「幫我照顧我媽媽喔」

「嗯哼」

「要想我喔，別一直只是嗯哼，這可是我們下次見面前的最後一通電話」

他們約定好只要出差，因為要認真工作，就只能在抵達時打最後一通電話，直到結束出差才可以重新聯繫

「好啦我會想你的，好好工作喔」

「嗯～薩朗嘿」

「啦嘟（我也是）薩朗嘿」

「拜拜」

「拜拜」

聽到這句話順榮這才願意掛上電話

誰也沒想到這次通話真的成為他們的最後一通電話……


End file.
